


Sorry!!

by niallergirl17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Niall-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallergirl17/pseuds/niallergirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been hanging out with Josh more than he hangs out with the other 4<br/>COMPLETE!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it

"Have you guys realized that Niall has been hanging out with Josh more than he hangs out with us" Liam asked the other three lads sitting next to him  
"Yea it's like he doesn't wanna be around us anymore" Liam asked  
 Harry sighed "What if he doesn't wanna be our friend anymore?"

"Well he has no choice but to put up with us we are in a band together he is stuck with us" Louis replied

"When he gets back we should ask him" Zayn spoke up 

_**Ten minutes later** _

Niall who was hanging out with Josh earlier walked into the flat that he and the lads share he has been hanging out with Josh a lot lately because ever since the other lads have been hanging out without him Josh was the one to step in an be there for him

" Hey guys I'm home" Niall said as he closed the door

"We're in the living room can you come in here we need to talk to you" Louis replied

Niall frowned he was worried about what they needed to talk to him about as he walked into the living room and sat down

"What's wrong? why does Harry look upset?" Niall asked worriedly

"Niall we were wondering why do you always hang out with Josh more than you hang out with us" Liam asked

"Are you trying to get away from us or something? Are you getting rid of us as your best friends?" Harry asked sadly

"No it's not like that its just Josh was there for me when...." Niall trailed off

"When what?" Zayn asked

"When you guys would ditch me and hang out with out me and I was all alone you guys had each other to hang out with and I had nobody until Josh found out that I was by myself" Niall said

"Oh Nialler we didn't know" Louis said as they all gathered around Niall to hug him

"Yea we're sorry we didn't mean to leave you out or make you feel lonely like you had no one" Liam said

Niall smiled "It's ok guys"

"No its not Nialler why didn't you tell us how you felt" Harry asked

"I didn't know how to tell you guys I knew you didn't mean to leave me out on purpose" Niall answered

"Well next time just talk to us and we will talk about it but there won't be a next time because we are will make to make it up to you everyday." Liam said as he gave Niall a kiss on the forehead and then the others did the same

Niall smiled "Thanks guys" he knew that everything would be ok

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
